1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spice grinding and dispensing device, and in particular to a dual spice grinding and dispensing device that can be manipulated with one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Grinding and dispensing devices are used in a variety of industries, for many different purposes. Generally, grinding and dispensing containers contain specific contents, such as particulates, which can be dispensed by an individual when desired. To prevent the contents of the container from being dispensed accidentally, many dispensing containers include a cap or lid that remains on the container during periods of nonuse, and is not subject to accidental opening.
In the food industry, grinding and dispensing containers that contain solid foods, such as herbs or spices, in granular or powder-like form, are commonly used. Dispensing containers are often bountiful in the kitchen, containing such materials as salt, pepper, basil, cinnamon, dill, mustard powder, garlic salt or powder, ginger, thyme, rosemary, nutmeg, oregano, paprika, parsley, saffron, and turmeric. Such materials are key ingredients in a variety of recipes for various foods.
In the culinary arts, a busy kitchen can be the focal point of creation, disarray, and demanding conditions. Amateur and professional chefs are often required to multitask during the cooking and/or creation process. For example, a cook may be stirring a substance with one hand, while adding additional ingredients with the other hand. Additionally, only one clean hand may be available for handling grinding and dispensing containers and utensils, because the other hand has been handling or preparing the food ingredients.
What is needed therefore is a grinding and dispensing device that is capable of being manipulated with one hand to both grind and dispense multiple spices. Additionally, such a grinding and dispensing device should allow a user to restrict the size of the granulated spice to be dispensed. It is to such a device that the present invention is primarily directed.